


Last Words

by TonightAppearance



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Life Is Strange Spoilers, amberprice, it's sad, misery porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightAppearance/pseuds/TonightAppearance
Summary: Short Story, I wrote for the fanfiction contest some time ago. It's a collection of the last voice messages from Rachel before her disappearance.





	Last Words

_Beep. It’s Chloe Price, leave a message or maybe not. Beep._

 

**Received on Sunday, 7:45 PM, April 21, 2013.**

Hi, Chloe. So, I’m not sure if I will be able to meet you tonight. I know I promised, but I will make it up, pinky promise. Something came up, you know. Anyway, I will try to catch you later. And don’t you smoke all that weed alone, alright? Meow. Love you.

 

_Beep._

 

**Received on Sunday, 10:20 PM, April 21, 2013.**

Hi baby… _(some other voices in the background)._ I’m sorry I couldn’t call you before. _(laughter, talking to somebody else for a moment and getting back to the conversation)_. I’m a little bit busy tonight, so don’t wait for me. Talk to you tomorrow. Have fun.

 

_Beep._

 

**Received on Sunday, 10:34 PM, April 21. 2013.**

_(Loud music in the background)_ … Drink! Who do I have to screw to get another drink! Dana! _(Loud music continues playing)_ Oh, shit... Chloe? Is that you…? ( _Loud music continues playing)._ Fuck.

 

_Beep._

 

**Received on Sunday, 11:42 PM, April 21. 2013.**

I was typing you a message, but it’s not so easy to type now. Woohaaa.

 _(to somebody else)_ Be careful, dude! This asshole spilled his booze on me! Damn. _(Somebody yells)_. Well, I don’t like the tone of your messages, Chloe. You are giving me hella guilt trip right now. I told you I was busy, and we will meet tomorrow. I have a life too, you know. I can’t spend every minute with you doing whatever. Chill Chloe, alright? Bye.

 

_Beep._

 

**Received on Monday, 00:16 AM, April 22. 2013.**

Chloe? Are you there? Pick up, please. Please, pick up. I’m sorry, I fucked up, I’m really sorry. I know I’m a little drunk now, but I just wanted you to know… _(to somebody else, angrily)._ Fuck off, dickhead!

_Beep._

**Received on Monday, 01:13 AM, April 22. 2013.**

Baby... I just wanted you to know... I love you. I care about you, us. Really. I know I was a shitty girlfriend lately and I didn’t have that much time for you. There is so much going in my life right now I’ve never dared to share. I mean... I know, I’m drunk. I always have to be drunk, to be honest, right? _(nervous laughter)_ I just wanted to tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and… I will tell you everything and about this person who changed my life and I will... I will make it worth the wait… _(yelling, loud music)_ Jesus, those people.

 

_Beep._

 

**Received on Monday, 02:34 AM, April 22. 2013.**

Chloe... Baby… I’m sorry. _(quiet sobbing)_ I know you are asleep and you are probably tired of me right now. I promised you so many things and I’ve never kept my word. It will change. I will change. I know I can and will. We will fix everything, sort it out. The thing we have is special, it’s magical, it’s worth fighting for. I was so stupid that I didn’t realize it before. I know it’s late, but I will try to stop by your house after the party. Is that alright? Just one more drink with Nathan and I will be back, ok? If you’re up, please send me a text or something. I really miss you. I love you. I love you more than my own life.

 

_No more messages._


End file.
